flufandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Gboyers
Hi, welcome to Flu Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Great Britain page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jimbo Wales (Talk) 02:22, 27 April 2009 Admin Hi, I've elevated you to admin here. I have no idea if this wiki is going to fizzle out or be very important in coming days, but if it gets super busy, it'll be great to have some good experienced people around!----Jimbo Wales 03:50, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Excellent - pretty good cause, and an amazing new use for a wiki. Best of luck to the project, and to those suffering in the outbreak, and I'll do what I can to help. Thanks - Gboyers talk 03:59, 27 April 2009 (UTC) thx 4 the welcome Thank you for the invitation to register; I don't plan to stay too long, however. Perhaps if I change my mind I will. -- Wikipedia User:Fennec UK page Hi, I proposed on the UK talk page that it be arranged in reverse chronological order, can you let me know what you think about my suggestion and if I should integrate the Scottish postings appropriately? RichardRothwell 12:21, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Reverse-Chronological order would definitely be good under a "news" subheading. This allows basic facts to be put above that heading without being pushed down. That should include the entire UK, as there currently isn't enough data to warrant splitting the articles (that would just make details harder to find). Thanks - Gboyers talk 12:24, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I've edited Wiki/header‎‎, but it doesn't seem to be showing up on the front page, have I missed something? RichardRothwell 15:45, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Your signature Would you please edit it so that people hitting the talk link on this wiki come here instead of GTA? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:59, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Ah good point - forgot it was set to interwiki. I don't tend to click on my own signature very often :) - Gboyers talk 10:58, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks & Help Thanks very much for cleaning up my mess on United States Health Departments yesterday. The state header links got munged somehow without my trying, then I messed them up worse trying to fix them. Sorry I haven't been able to make edits under my username. I get automatically logged out every time I try. I have the same problem on Wikipedia; I can only maintain a log-in with a secure connection. For now I'll just have to resign myself to having my IP on display. I've also been unable to edit the homepage; when I try, it starts to load into the editor, then vanishes. So, could you add a link to the U.S. Health Departments page to the Sources of Information section? In case I've gotten logged out again by this time this message goes through, this is KathleenSeidel.--KathleenSeidel 22:24, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks very much for your reply, and for linking to the page from United States. I see your point about avoiding clutter on the homepage. I'm still having the log-off problem; this won't change unless I find a way to sign on securely. I have just sent a message to Wikia staff about this. Kathleen Seidel -- 12:32, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::I received a reply yesterday afternoon; it's a known issue with no workaround. I'll just continue to do what I did with Influenza educational materials -- i.e., if I want to make sure the record reflects that I've created a page, get my husband to set it up from his office under my log-in, then edit "anonymously." Cheers, KathleenSeidel, aka -- 11:53, 1 May 2009 (UTC) You have any spare time? Please see http://flu.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:RichardRothwell#In_your_spare_time... — Robin Patterson (Talk) 15:41, 3 May 2009 (UTC) State of the wiki Hi, I'm just contacting a few of the active users to call your attention to Forum:State of the Wiki. Please spread the word to other active users or perhaps even through email if you know interested parties!----Jimbo Wales 16:12, 9 May 2009 (UTC)